Nasod And A Half
by wizerdlol
Summary: There is something about Eve that causes Raven to avoid her. He acts quite normal around other people, yet when the two meets, Raven tends to speak coldly, his eyes glaring threateningly at her. Eve did not want this kind of relationship with him, she wanted to talk to him like how he talks to their other friends... But... Why wont he...? Rated T for safety.
1. The Little Lost Nasod

Hello Everyone, My name is Wiz :P

That is all...

Of course its not. Ok, so i've recently fell in love with a pairing. EVE X RAVEN! To tell the truth, I came across it by accident, but after seeing the two, I just LOVE them together. In Elsword, I quitted at level... Erm... Two. :P But I just love the two so much that I couldn't stand looking for photos and stuff about them XD

And here I am, writing my own fanfic. I do hope its good, I always think my writing is too... Formal... And not humourous... But whenever I write it ends up like that T_T

For anyone who bothers reading it, I hope you would enjoy it. I HOPE YOU DO! PLEASE DO!

Since I have no idea what they look like in each class (level two, hello), just imagine them wearing anything you like.

:P Wiz :P

* * *

"Is this what you speak of, Remy…?"

A girl was standing at the beach, her long silky white hair flowing along with the breeze. Her eyes were closed with her arms outstretched, her senses tingling with the tickles of the wind. The sunset's golden aura shined onto her, reflecting her natural beauty. There were two androids floating around her, cautious of the environment, protecting the mistress that they stay with…

Then, there was a man that was also at the beach, following the edge of the sea along the coast. His left arm seems to be inhuman, constructed through machinery, and scars ran through in several spots of his face, his cold stare scanning the horizon. The man finally spots what he was looking for, and gains a quicker pace, his footsteps also louder, crunching the sand below him. The white haired girl heard the sound, and slowly opened her eyes. Her emotionless face remained constant even when spotting the man with a mechanical left arm. She waited till they gathered distance, but even so, she stayed silent when he approached her, his cold stare focusing onto hers. Their eyes were both golden, but they tell such different emotions…

"There you are Eve… The others are worried about you…" The man's voice was cool and threatening, though obviously he did not attempt to scare her. Eve looked at Raven as he turned around immediately and started walking, and she quietly whispered.

"I'm sorry, Raven. Remy has been teaching me about the beach… I wish to see it…" Raven ignored her words and kept walking, not even bothering to turn around and check if she followed. Eve also started walking, slowly but steadily behind him as she observed Raven from behind.

"Why is he always like this around me... Is it something I have said…?"

The girl's face kept her blankness, but she looked at her androids which surrounded her, her eyes hoping for an answer. After a moment, a sigh escaped her lips as she continued down the beach following Raven back home…

* * *

"Eve, where have you been! We were all so worried!"

As Eve stepped into the house, her five friends surrounded her immediately, all except for Raven who simply swept past them without showing any look of comfort or reassurance. Eve nodded at Aisha, showing her that she was alright, unharmed.

"I was only going outside for a short walk, that is all…" Eve spoke calmly and steadily, looking around to all her friends. They all sighed from relief, and returned to the table where it was covered with food and drinks of all sorts.

"We havn't started without you, Eve." Rena said. She smiled brightly, her maturity quite obvious to anyone. "Oh yeah, you are making me starve! Come on and hurry up! RAVEN, GET OVER HERE SO WE CAN START!" Elsword was once again complaining, his stomach also growling loudly. Eve walked forward in front of Elsword, looking down at him as he sat down. Everyone sighed and closed there eyes as a loud **SMACK** could be heard and before they knew it, they were all sat down eating, with Elsword still massaging the red marks on his cheeks created by Eve…

"So, where did you go Eve? Could it be…" Aisha raised her eyebrow and wriggled her pinkie, giving her a sign.

"I assume you must be speaking of a boyfriend, Aisha, and the answer is no. I have been at the beach all this time, trying to feel what Remy calls 'Inner peace' that he has discovered in the list of human emotions and feelings." Aisha sighed at the response, obviously disappointed. The rest of the crew seems to have the same reaction, all either rolling their eyes or looking somewhat unsatisfied and unentertained by the answer, all except for Raven, who held his emotionless gaze at the food he was munching at.

"So Raven, do you like the food I made, hmm?" Chung smirked at Raven, holding up a proud thumb. Raven looked at Chung and at the food in front of him, then he put his fork down…

"No wonder something tasted funny… I need a new meal…"

Just when Raven finished his sentence, everyone laughed, all except for Eve and Chung, who looks somewhat embarrassed, but after a while he joins in the laughter. Raven had no intention of joining in, but he picked up his fork and continued eating. His voice when talking to Chung was much friendlier… At least compared to when he spoke to Eve's…

When dinner was over, Raven was doing the dishes tonight. He obviously groaned and complained, but after Rena agreed to accompany him in his 'Challenging' quest, he sighs but accepts it in the end. Rena gave Eve a wink before heading to the kitchen to aid Raven... Throughout this whole time, Eve was watching Raven and his every move, trying to know why he was so… Cold to her…

As Eve climbed onto her bed, she looked at Remy and Moby, which sat on the pillow waiting for her to cuddle in. She lied there, still thinking… Still trying… "Moby, search for a new location tomorrow… Perhaps we would have more luck then…" Eve rolled around in her bed as Moby analysis nearby locations where she would go during the afternoon, for one reason…

So that Raven would look for her…

* * *

Phew, that was done!

Err... Hope you enjoyed it! Please feel free (please do it :P) to leave any comments, criticisms, how I can improve their language since I'm not all too familiar with how they interact, I just went with instinct and experience from other Fan Fics.

PEACE OUT!

:P Wiz :P


	2. Typical Mornings

Oooooo Kay, I finished chapter two yo!

This is planned to be longer, but then I noticed it would be better if I ended like this and made the next part combined with my origional chapter 3... Or I think it would be better XD

Anywho, I hope you wil enjoy this chapter! DO PLEASE! ENJOY PLEASE!

:P Wiz :P

* * *

As the sun crept up the mountain side, so did the Elgang. Raven sat on top of a tree branch. He was always the first one waking up, looking at the sun rise. His face, as usual, was drained out of emotion, but something about his gaze gave the clue that he was thinking about something deeply… He looked at his left arm, giving extra attention at the fact that it was not composed of flesh and blood, but of metal and oil. He clenched his metal fist, and returned to gazing at the sun…

* * *

"ELSWORD! GET UP NOW!"

Aisha was screaming outside of Elsword's room, but no response came from the inside. She stomped her feet and banged at the door, but still it stayed silent until Chung came from the other end of the corridor, yawning.

"Aisha… Couldn't you just keep it down a little… I'm trying to…" Before Chung finished his sentence, Aisha grabbed his shirt and pointed at the door, screaming into Chung's ears.

"HE PROMISED ME HE WOULD COME TRAIN WITH ME THIS MORNING!"Chung's ears burst open as Aisha's screams kept repeating itself in his mind like a broken recorder. He knocked softly on Elsword's door since he was extremely tired, and also the fact that he was afraid of the raging Aisha beside him…

"Elsworrrrrd… Get up… Before I get killed please…"

Chung whispered as quietly as possible, his eyelids drooping down. At this moment, Rena also came down, though unlike the two, she was already fully dressed and her golden green hair was combed perfectly straight. She sighed at the commotion, and stepped in between the Chung and the door, calmly knocking on the door.

"Elsword, breakfast is…" At that moment, a loud thump could be heard from inside the room, as well as a lot of throwing and some glass crashing onto the floor. Finally, the door slowly creaked open as a well dressed Elsword stood just behind it, smiling. Behind him, the room was in total chaos with mountains created from clothes and shattered grass on the floor mixed with junk food packages of all sorts. Elsword stayed silent as he stepped outside and closed the door, walking towards the dining table. The rest of the crew sighed as they followed behind him.

"Another typical morning…"

* * *

Eve was already at the table, eating her breakfast. Moby was combing her hair as Remy straightened up her dress as she closed her eyes and ate. Her posture and the delicacy when eating had a somewhat royal feel to it, instead comparing to the attitude Elsword had…

"Elsword, stop eating so fast! At least get some of it in your mouth!" Food was flinging all over the place, bread pieces, bones, meat… Rena laughed at Elsword's childish acts, while Aisha was less than amused. "I can eat however I want, Aisha! Man, Rena, your cooking is getting better!" Rena smiled brightly at Elsword, shaking her head. "Thanks Elsword, but apparently I couldn't get credit for this..."

Rena looked sideways, towards the chief. Everyone also looked towards her direction and their eyes landed on Eve, their jaws dropping. Eve continued sipping on her tea, ignoring the stares from the others.

"Eve, if you don't mind, could you cook dinner also? At least the first few dishes, I need to go shopping today." Eve looked at Rena. She always smiled no matter where she was or who she talked to, and Raven seems to be closest to her also… Eve blinked, noticing she has been staring at Rena in silence for a good ten seconds now, before quickly responding. "I understand. Ok then Rena, I shall replace you temporarily until your return tonight…" Rena smiled, and hugged Eve.

"Thanks so much Eve!" The Nasod girl's eyes widened, feeling a bit shocked from the sudden hug. When she was released, Rena immediately head out the door, running quickly. Aisha grabbed Elsword by the collar, pulling him towards their yard for their training. Chung yawned, and climbed the stairs. "Finally… I can go back to sleep…" When Chung disappeared from view, Eve looked into her cup of tea at her reflection. She blinked, and pushed her cheeks near the edge of her mouth upwards, creating a strange smile. When she released her hands, her face returned to it's emotionless self…

At that moment, the door burst open, and Raven walked straight through the door, closing it with his legs. He looked at the table and the food that was on it, and walked to where he seated every meal. He took a sandwich and had a bite, slowly chewing on it and tasting it. He looked at Eve, who was opening her mouth to speak, her eyes starting to fill with hope.

But she stopped herself as soon as Raven put the sandwich back on the plate and walked away, making no communication with Eve. Eve sat there, looking at the sandwich that Raven took a bite out of…

And a tear flowed down her cheeks…

* * *

AWWWWW MAN! RAVEN YOU ****!

Right, up till now Raven is being a total douche, I know, but then... Please be patient, i've got it planned out. I LOVE THEM TOGETHER! DONT CHALLENGE MEH!

I don't really plan to have any of the other characters 'Pairing up', since I like to keep my characters 'Balanced' except for my main characters (in other words, i'm scared of death threats XD)

Feel free (As in I BEG YOU) to comment about this chapter or my last chapter, how I can improve it, some mistakes I may have over looked etc.

Thanks, and PEACE OUT!

:P Wiz :P


	3. The Midnight's Suffering

OK! So I've done another chapter :D, Que the applause

*Claps alone in the emo corner*

ANYWHAT! This one, in my opinion, isn't really that good (WHO AM I KIDDING, THEIR ALL HORRIBLE, THE AUTHOR IS WIZ FOR GOODNESS SAKE)

I hope whoever reads this will enjoy it.

Now enjoy plox :P

* * *

"Moby, pass me the carrots please…"

The sun was starting to dip down, and Eve was starting to prepare dinner. Moby floated in front of the orange vegetable, and stayed still, as if it was focusing very hard. In a split second a spear poked out of it, spiking the carrot square in the centre. Moby lifted it and placed in on the table in front of Eve. The Nasod girl looked at the big hole on the carrot, blinking, then she proceeded to the chopping.

Just then the door to the kitchen opened, and Raven walked it. Eve's eyes widened seeing him, her hands shaking holding the carrot and the knife. She was about to speak, before Raven interrupted him.

"Rena has asked me to assist you in preparing dinner, Eve. I do hope… I am not interrupting you…" Raven glared at her, and Eve looked down at the floor, nodding. Raven walked forward and took the meat, and started to beat it with ease with his left hand. Eve continued cutting the carrot, not daring to make a sound…

Minutes passed, and still the two did not speak. Eve occasionally glanced at Raven, but whenever she looked, he would still not look back at her. After what felt like hours, Eve took a deep breathe, and spoke out…

"Raven… Are you feeling… Fine…?" After finishing the sentence, Eve once again glanced sideways towards Raven, and yet it was still the same. Raven did not speak an answer, and merely looked at the food he was preparing, his gaze still face still cold as ice… Remy and Moby floated next to Eve, giving her more courage.

"Raven… Do you… Dislike me…?" Eve stopped what she was doing, and turned around completely at Raven. He responded… But not in the way Eve hoped. Raven gritted his teeth, and clutched the knife in his right hand tightly, his eyes growing angry. Eve decided she couldn't back down, now that she has already said it. "Raven, if it is something that I have done in the past, I sincerely apologise… But…" At that moment, Raven smashed the table with extreme force, sending out a loud bang. Eve was shocked at the sudden force, and stepped back, fear starting to reveal itself on her face.

"What happened, are you hurt…" Elsword, Chung and Aisha rushed into the kitchen when they heard the loud bang, thinking there was an explosion. They looked at the frightened Eve, and Raven's rage was extremely easy to tell. Aisha rushed to Eve and hugged her, stroking her hair. Elsword and Chung stepped in the middle of Raven and Eve, their hands placed on top of their weapons.

"Whats going on Raven, what did you do…" Hearing that, Raven's facial expression grew even darker and his yellow eyes were consumed by rage. He pushed past the two and ran out the door, slamming it behind him…

"R… Raven…!" Eve shouted out, and she pulled herself out of Aisha's hug and ran out the door as well, following Raven. The three people stood next to each other in the kitchen, looking at the door.

"What's… Going on…" They whispered in unison…

* * *

It was already dark outside, but that did not stop Raven. He ran as fast as his energy could take him, his anger still raging inside him. He wanted it to stop, to calm himself down and return to his friends. But…

"Raven…" Eve spoke softly, almost as quiet as a whisper. Raven crouched on the grass, clutching his head in, his eyes wide and blood shot.

"Get out of here Eve… Don't get any closer…" Raven's voice was rasp and filled with pain, but Eve ignored him. She knew that he didn't want this, she could tell from his rage. He was always trying to stay away from her as much as possible, to avert from her gaze and to create distance by acting as cool as possible. She stepped forward slowly, clutching her hand above her chest as she tried to approach Raven.

As a sword flew past her, missing her by an inch, she knew she made a mistake…

"LEAVE! GET OUT OF HERE! DON'T COME ANY CLOSER… YOU… YOU CURSED NASOD!" Raven breathed deeply, sweat beading down his face and neck. His raging yellow eyes stared straight at Eve's as she slowly walked backward until she hit the rock wall. Eve's hands and legs were trembling, and tears were forming at the edge of her eyes.

Raven pressed on, rage completely taking over him as he stomped closer towards Eve. "You… You're the ones… You're the ones who blinded me… Who made me kill the kingdom I loved…" Raven gritted his teeth, and raised his left Nasod hand, screaming out the last part.

"YOU'RE THE ONES! WHO BROUGHT ME THIS… THIS CURSE!" At this, Raven completely lost it, and he clutched his metal fist and ran it straight at Eve's head, a loud impact amplifying through the forest.

He missed…

Raven was desperately gasping for air, sweat still beading down his head. Eve stood there, her back against the wall as it trembled with fear, Raven's Nasod arm missing her head by mere inches... Raven stayed silent as he pulled his arm out of the rock wall and turned around, walking away. Eve was left standing there, still mesmerized by what has happened as tears continued flowing down her cheeks and she clutched her chest tightly.

"It hurts… Moby, Remi, make it stop… I don't like it…" Eve lied on the floor, curled up into a ball…

"Do you wish for it to stop…? I know how…" A voice answered Eve's pleading, a deep ghastly voice. The Nasod girl did not care who the person who or where this person is, inside her was just simply the sadness boiling inside her, and she wanted it to stop.

"Make it stop… Please…" Eve whispered weakly on the hard cold floor, exhausted out of 'energy'. The strange voice laughed horribly, echoing around Eve's head.

"Perfect…"

* * *

...

You thought I was about to make a witty comment, didn't you?

Well, too bad, I AM!

Man, this is like... So cliche man, I seen this used in like what, 1985?

Ok, putting aside all the sugar rush, I hope whoever read the chapter and previous chapters would enjoy it.

PLEASE ENJOY IT

Feel free to comment, leave any constructive criticisms or tips and stuff. (Preferably saying i'm awesome. JKS)

So err...

Thanks for your support!

PEACE OUT!

:P Wiz :P


	4. Emotional Hide And Seek

OK! I AM DONE

Umm... Been sick alot, plus the holidays, so took longer. Plus it's getting harder to write, so yeah.

Mistakes here and there, I know, but I'm having the coughs and the sneezes, so bear with me. (Is this how you spell bear or bare)

ENJOY PLOX

* * *

"It is all their fault… They were the ones who tricked me… Who had given me this… Curse…" Raven looked at his left arm, weariness filling his eyes. "The Nasods… They tricked me into killing my own people… Who has made me… A weapon…"

The moon was already hanging high in the silent night, and the rest of the Elgang has already slept. Raven stepped inside the house, trying to make as little sound as possible. There was food on the table, cooked by Rena he suppose. The black haired swordsman walked up the stairs, ignoring his hunger. He didn't want to eat…

He didn't want to do anything…

As the night went by, and daylight shone brightly casting away the darkness, there was one person who had gone missing…

"Raven, get up now!" Aisha's voice rang in his head over and over again, causing shots of pain to shock his brain. Raven's eyelids slowly opened, his face drained from energy. "What… Is it…" He slowly sat up, his mind working to understand what was going on. Everyone was in Raven's room, staring him down. They seem mad, though Raven could tell that they were extremely worried about something… Or someone…

"What is it guys… Your never awake this early…"

"She hasn't come back…" Chung interrupted him. This caught Raven's attention. His eyes focused and his face was alert. "What do you mean…? Who…"

"Eve, She hasn't come back…" The Elgang's expression turned sour hearing it, and Raven was starting to recall the incidents from yesterday… How he shouted at her… How he threatened her… How he harmed her…

"I'll… I'll go look for her…" Raven's voice was weak, but nevertheless he got off his bed and slowly walked past the others, reaching out for the door…

"Wait." Elsword grabbed Raven's wrist tightly, his eyes glaring into his. His voice was sharp and commanding, unlike the usual Elsword. Raven tried to break free from his grip, but Elsword held on to him tightly, unwilling to let him go.

"What happened yesterday, Raven? What happened between you two?" Raven clenched his fist, his eyes breaking contact from Elswords. He didn't dare look at anyone else face to face, but snatched his arm away from Elsword's grip, heading straight out the door.

"Wait Raven, you haven't answered my..."

"Stop, Elsword. Just let him go." Rena's voice spoke out among the chaos. The others turned to her, about to complain, but they soon stopped when they noticed Rena's heartbroken expression. She was the one who is the most worried of them all.

* * *

The rustle of the trees could clearly be heard, and Raven frantically shot straight past the forest, looking around trying to find what he was looking for…

"Eve…"

* * *

_***Flashback***_

"Raven, kill them." The swordsman looked blankly at the king, bowing lowly at his words.

"Understood, your highness."

The king looked at Raven, and smirked at his loyalty. "Remember, Every. Single. One." The swordsman did not respond this time, but instead turned around and walked out of the room.

And soon, He was standing on a river of blood, looking at the pile of fresh new corpses that he has just created. There was some which he recognized, some which he thought was dear to him, but now, it did not matter…

"Your highness, the Nasod King, wants you all dead. I have completed my duty… For now…" The swordsman looked at his new left arm, replaced by spare parts the Nasod had. He stared long and hard at it, and bloody tears rolled out of his eyes. He tried to remember how all this started…

And when it would end…

_***End Flashback***_

* * *

Raven woke up from his stroll in memory lane, lying on a tree. The sun was starting to set, but he couldn't remember how he fell asleep for all this time. Sweat beaded down his neck and he gasped desperately for air, looking around and trying to remember why he was out here…

"Eve…"

Raven quickly stood up, restarting his pace. He wasted enough time napping, and kept on moving. He did not know where she was, but he had a brief idea where to start…

"Bleep…" Raven jumped hearing the sound, thinking something from the jungle was about to attack him, but the sound didn't seem to come from a beast of any kind… He looked around, his senses alert of the environment. It wasn't until he looked down did he know what the source of the sound was…

"Remy… Moby!" The two androids that normally circled Eve like guardians were lying on the floor. It did not seem to be damaged from the outside, though the lights on them was barely flickering.

"Wheres Eve, what happened after I left yesterday…!" The two androids slowly wriggled on the floor, and it slowly floated upwards, though obviously struggling. Raven's face was now extremely worried. He knew that Remy and Moby always followed Eve wherever she went, and if their here, then that means…

"Mistress… Trouble…" Remy managed to blurt out words. "Overload in emotion… Sadness… Mistress Eve was… Captured…" Raven's eyes widened, himself struggling to form words.

"B… But Eve is a Nasod… They don't have emotions…"

"Mistress… Eve… Have been developing… Human emotions… Since she has… Met the group… She wishes…. To be close to everyone…

Especially you… Raven…"

Raven was trembling by this point, recalling all the times he has talked to Eve. "So… The reason only I could find her when she was lost… Is because…"

"Mistress Eve… Wasn't lost… She only wanted you… To find her… Over… Eighty two… Percent of her affection emotion… Have been dedicated to you only…Raven… And… because of your… Reactions… Over… Ninety five percent… Of her sadness… Was also created by you…"

Raven stood there, unable to react… He looked at Remy and Moby, currently trying to stay afloat. Tears flowed out of Raven's eyes, realizing how much pain he has caused her… He has let the Nasod he was forced to follow in the past cloud his mind, unconsciously making him avoiding Eve. He crawled onto the floor, crying and moaning madly.

"I'm sorry… Eve… I really am…"

"R… Raven…" He looked up, seeing Remy and Moby starting to float away. He slowly followed them, though Raven seems to be just as weak as the two androids. "We… Know where Mistress is…" This reactivated Raven's energy, listening intensively at the two.

"We… Have no power… To save Mistress… But you do… Raven… Please…"

Raven clenched his fist, nodding. He knew that it was useless sobbing over it… He had to find her… "I'm coming Eve… Just wait a bit more…"

* * *

The three travelled for quite a long time, crawling slowly step by step. Raven was in a hurry to get there, but the androids wasn't in their best state for travelling. Though finally, they reached…

"This is… It can't be…" The three stood behind the mouth of a cave, though Raven remembers it all too well… "Why is he…"

"Come…" Remy and Moby floated on, interrupting Raven's train of thought. He hesitantly followed, looking around the cave. There was broken parts and empty energy tanks all around the walls of the cave, but what Raven dreaded the most was seeing Eve's body every time he turned around the corner, only to find more broken pieces.

They travelled on deeper into the cave, darker and darker. There was no signs of life or movement except for the three, but there was something that intimidated Raven…

"There…" They reached the core of the cave, a large open space. Raven stepped inside and looked around, and his eyes immediately lands on the room owner. He looks up, his face started to fill with rage. The room owner looks at Raven, and a smirk forms on his metal face.

"Why, Raven… It's… Been a while, no…? How… Have my beloved been…?"

Raven stared straight at him, his golden eyes filled with fury. He recognized him all too well. He obviously changed body, but his voice was the same…

"WHERE are you hiding her? Tell me, or I will destroy you…" Raven spoke out the last part with bitterness, as if he was trying to spit out words that was burning his tounge.

"Your… Highness… Nasod King!"

* * *

Well, thats it. Impressive, not impressive? I have no idea.

Anyways, now that our main guy, Raven, finally realizes he has been too much of a donkey kong, Eve gets captured! OMG! WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN! :O

Please comment on anything about my work, umm... Any likes, dislikes... And candy... Candy is good... (I like chocolate more)

Thanks for reading! Hope to get new chapter done soon!

PEACE OUT!

:P Wiz :P


End file.
